2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Heroic Inspiration
After the podium is vacated, there is a few moments of quiet reflection before a pair of people rise for their turn to speak. From the view of the main monitor, the pair is a man and a woman, both very fashionably yet tastefully dressed for the solemn occasion. The woman, rather diminutive in stature, is dressed in an elegant simple black dress, the neckline rather modest, with short sleeves and a full-length ruffled skirt. Black opera-length gloves adorn delicate hands, leaving only about an inch of her arms bare. Upon the woman's head rests a black wide brim hat, casting shadows over her face. The man towers over the woman, easily a foot taller than her, clad in a matching black suit that complements the woman perfectly, as if designed specifically to do so. As the two approach the podium, it becomes clear as to the two are. The woman, to those that know, is Janet Van Dyne...fashion designer to some, Avenger and hero known as the Wasp to others. At her side is Dr. Henry Pym, also known to others as the Avenger Ant-Man. As the two approach, it isn't the tall Dr. Pym that takes the podium, but, rather, the petite Ms. Van Dyne. She steps up, lifting her head to look out before her, her expression that of a person trying a little too hard to present a calm front. There's cracks in that facade, the emotions barely contained. Dr. Pym steps to the side, just a step or two behind Janet's left side, his hands held in front of him as he focuses intently upon the two feet of space before him. There is a pregnant pause, as if Janet is gathering her composure, and then she starts to speak. "I have known Captain America for quite some time. He, among Mr. Stark, Doctor Pym, myself and others both present today and absent founded the Avengers with a singular purpose. To help those that cannot help themselves. This is a tenant that our beloved Captain held strongly to. I have no doubt that it was this very belief that drove him to become Captain America in the first place. I know that it was this belief that he instilled in me. He showed me that I could be more than just a spoiled little rich kid. He showed me I could be a hero." "And that...that is what the world needs. It needs heroes. It needs the faith and hope that heroes provide. It needs to know that there are people willing to stand up to the darkness, to protect it from the evil that lurks within. It needs those willing to help others selflessly, with no other motivation other that it is simply the proper and right thing to do." Janet reaches back on her left side, her gloved hand gripping Dr. Pym by the wrist as her voice cracks, ever so slightly. "I...I would never have been who I am today if it wasn't for Captain America. There are many, many more like me that find inspiration in his actions...in his principles. He was a symbol for the free world, a beacon of hope that shines brighter than the sun." The tears start to flow as Jan continues, "This ray of light shall never fade, not as long as we hold fast to those same beliefs that Captain America fought and died for. We can follow the path he emblazoned before us. We can and will continue to fight the good fight. We all can be heroes, great or small. For, in doing so, Captain America lives on in our hearts, in our minds and in our actions. It is time for those who dwell in the darkness to know that Captain America can never truly be killed. For, as long as there is a single person who believes...a single person spurred to take up the mantle of good...motivated by the very ideal of Captain America, then Captain America lives on." "For an idea is immortal. Belief is undying. And I...I believe in Captain America." There is a long pause...as the tears fall from Janet's face, splattering upon the podium. "And I know the world believes in Captain America, too." As the final words ring out, the monitor shows Janet turning, taking Henry's arm as she finally lets go, the sobbing muffled as the two walk slowly back to their seats.